Shining Force: Modern Darkness
by Nex the Slayer
Summary: Darksol resurrects in modern day society. A world oblivious to it's history falls easily to his onslaught. Twenty years later, Marla and Daren join Silas and company, on a quest to defeat Darksol. But their greatest enemy might be themselves! 1-Up!


In a time of magic and heroes, a terrible force known as Dark Dragon spread chaos and destruction across the known world. Thousands of innocents fell beneath his onslaught, and civilization, so carefully raised by a race known only today as the Ancients, began to collapse.

But, in their darkest hour, the Ancients fought back. With their technological skill and strategic planning, the Ancients finally succeeded in pushing back the armies of Dark Dragon. At the end of this long and brutal war, the Ancients found their resources exhausted, and lacked the power and ability to destroy the evil fiend. Instead, they locked him away in a void, sealing the entrances behind trap riddled fortresses, and secured the keys in two kingdoms: Guardiana and Runefaust. The descendants of the Ancients forever swore to protect these keys, to prevent the scourge of Dark Dragon from ever being released again on the world.

With time, these vows faded into legend and myth. A complacent guarding of the entrances to Dark Dragon's tomb soon gave the Master Wizard, Darksol, a chance to unleash his wrath once more.

But with the growing threat, a small fighting force of simple warriors fought through the legions of Darksol's forces, growing ever stronger and recruiting new members. With a bond that spanned a dozen races, fueled by a thirst for justice and a will to protect friends and loved ones, Max and his Shining Force infiltrated Runefaust, the stronghold of the enemy, entered the void and defeated not only Darksol, but also delivered a fatal blow to the Dark Dragon himself.

With Dark Dragon dead, the land rejoiced and experienced a lasting peace.

But they were deceived. Darksol, though defeated, preserved his own soul by rending it from his own body moments from death. His spirit, floating in the ether between life and death, drifted in the void that served as Dark Dragon's tomb. He waited, knowing that the time would come where the people of the world would forget him, just as they forgot his master, and then… he would return.

Five millennia later, society has reached it's peak. Not as technologically advanced as the Ancients, with many races and magics lost, this fledgeling race of humans was completely unaware of the danger looming within it's own ruins.

During the dawn of a new millennia, a team of archaeologists discovered the remains of an Ancient city, the first to be found since the fall of their nation during Dark Dragon's time. Intrigued by the advanced technology that lay within it's ruins, the explorers inadvertently activated a device that opened a portal to the void where Darksol laid in wait.

Darksol seized his moment, possessed a doctor, and slaughtered the entire exploration team, then used his long forgotten magic to re-construct his original and terrible form. He wasted no time in summoning his armies from the world beyond, resurrecting millions of monsters straight out of legend. Beasts, winged abominations and demonic monstrosities answered Darksol's call, spreading from the Ancient ruins and covering the world.

The nations of the world, caught completely unaware and lacking the tactics to oppose such creatures, fell within months to Darksol's rule. The world of the future has become a dystopia ruled by an unforgiving tyrant.

And yet, hope endures. Scattered remnants of humanity persevere, making a living where the can, fighting to protect their lives and loyalties. Hidden societies steeped in tradition return to the forefront to lend aid. Keepers of records from times before come forward, attempting to master lost abilities with the hopes of turing the tide. Mass searches for Ancient structures and technology yields a wealth of knowledge. Yet others lie in wait, watching and listening, knowing that the right time to reveal themselves will soon arrive.

Twenty years after Darksol assumed the throne of the world, in a rural, out of the way town, a young woman named Marla has trained her entire life to defend her community against the hordes of Darksol.

This is where our story begins.


End file.
